Watch Doctor Who
by BookLover95
Summary: While they are going about their day-to-day lives, Rose Tyler, 10.5, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Amy Pond and Rory Williams are pulled out of their respective time periods and universes. Why? To watch Day of the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who. All characters belong to Moffat and Davies. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Rose Tyler sat at her desk in her office in Torchwood. She sighed as she read over the papers in front of her. In the five years she had been running the London branch of Torchwood, the decisions never got any easier. A crashed space ship had been found with an alien still in it. It was a species she had never she before in all her travels with Doctor. She would have to show the file to John and see if he recognized it from any of the Doctor's memories.

Rose leaned back in her chair as she thought about all that had happened since the Doctor had left her and his human clone on that beach in Norway. It had been awkward at first. She had been upset that the Doctor had left her again; after all she had gone through to find him. However, after a couple of weeks she had spent hiding in her work, she saw that the clone, who had been dubbed John Smith, was not doing much better than her.

She started by just talking to him. He had been struggling with the fact he did not have the TARDIS anymore. Though he at least had a place to live with the Tyler's, he was trying to cope in a strange world. He had to get used to the fact that he would no longer be able to run into the TARDIS and be able to visit any time or place in the universe.

She tried to talk to him every day. First they had talked about how he was coping or her cases at Torchwood. She tried to help him adjust to a life lived on only one planet and to live as a human. After a few months they were able to start talking about her time on the TARDIS and the Doctor.

He had all of her Doctor's memories. However, he was a separate person with both the Doctor's and Donna's memories and personalities. He was a separate person but he had the same feelings for her the Doctor had never been able to admit to Rose. Eventually they were both healed enough to start a romantic relationship. Two years later they were married.

Rose closed the file on her desk and stood up. She went to find her husband who would be in the Torchwood lab. John had refused to become a member of Torchwood but had been willing to help their scientists as long they didn't hurt any aliens. The new Torchwood policy since Pete and Mickey had taken over years prior was to never harm any aliens they discovered unless it was self-defense.

Rose found him tinkering with some gadget on his desk. He looked up when he heard her enter and started talking at his usual speed of a mile-a-minute. "Ah, Rose, look at this-", he held up the device in his hand. "I haven't seen one of these since I visited Kilos IV. Accidently started a revolution." He looked slightly sheepish. Though he was a different person he had a tendency of referring to any of the Doctor's or Donna memories as though he had been the one to live them.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked. "What, I can't just want to see my husband?" she asked as she went over to him and kissed him. After they broke apart he said "Well you could but you usually want my impute on something when we're at work." He glanced at her knowingly.

"You're right," she smiled with her tongue between her teeth. "A crashed spaceship was found with an unknown alien species found in it. I've never seen it in my travels with the Doctor." They shared a look. Sometimes they both wondered if the Doctor was doing alright. She handed him the file. Before he could look at it, a note appeared on his desk. John stuck out his hand to grab the note. Rose reached out to stop him and both touched the note at the same time. They disappeared instantly and the file landed open on John's desk.

* * *

Jack Harkness sat at the bar with a drink in his hand. It had been several months since he had last seen the Doctor. Jack had continued to travel around the universe doing as he wished but worry for the Doctor was always at the back of his mind. The Doctor had seemed different during his last visit. He had looked upset which was what made the Jack so worried about his friend. Jack felt he owed the Doctor since he had still been willing to try to comfort Jack after the events with the 456. Even Jack had not forgiven himself for that. Suddenly a note appeared in front of him. Though he knew it wasn't a smart idea Jack grabbed the note. He disappeared in an instant and his glass fell to the counter, the liquid inside spilling everywhere.

* * *

Martha Jones-Smith walked into her living room and headed to the couch. Mickey was already sitting there watching the telly. They had just finished another case of a Sontaren running amuck in London. As she sat down on the couch, she said "You know, this case reminded me of the last time we went after a Sontaren. The last time we saw the Doctor."

It had scared her and Mickey when they saw the Doctor just standing there looking at them. He hadn't made a move to go to them or tried to talk to them. He simply looked at them, then turned and walked away, back to his TARDIS. Martha had a feeling it would be the last time either of them saw the Doctor. She worried about him sometimes, when she wasn't busy with her work and she had time to remember all the wonderful places he had taken her to visit. She knew Mickey worried too, though they rarely mentioned it.

"I know. Me too," Mickey replied. He turned to face her. "I wonder what it was that could have made him look like that, like he wouldn't be seeing us again." He placed his hand on her arm in a gesture of comfort. She thought about what he had just mentioned.

"I don't think he died. I'd like to believe that if he did we would know somehow, that at least his past companions would be notified." She stared into space as she thought about it. Mickey responded, "I think he's still out there somewhere, having adventures and getting into trouble."

Before Martha could continue the conversation a piece of paper appeared in midair and fell into her lap. She and Mickey went to grab it at the same time and as soon as their fingers touched the paper they disappeared.

* * *

Amelia Pond marched into her tiny kitchen on her way to talk to her husband Rory. Though the kitchen was tiny it had all the appliances that were available to them in 1940s New York. Though the apartment was small compared to the house the Doctor had bought them, it was relatively big for New York City. It even had a guest bedroom.

It had been hard when they first landed in the past. Luckily River had been able to get enough money to pay for rent to an apartment until they jobs. Rory had been able to fulfill his dream of becoming a doctor thanks some forged papers from River that stated he graduated from a prominent medical school as a top student. He had still had to earn a position as an accomplished doctor but with hard work and long days he been able to do it.

Amy had at first been gotten a job as a waitress since there weren't many jobs available to women in the 1940s. However, she had quit after a few months since she absolutely hated it. She had decided the second she quit that she was going to have a career as a writer no matter what it took. Rory, of course, backed her completely. It had taken several years and a whole lot of hard work but she had been able to write and published her first book Summer Falls. Her many adventures with the Doctor had been her inspiration. She had hoped it would bring children some of the same joy the Doctor had been able to give her.

Much to her surprise it had become a successful children's book. With the money she made from her book and Rory made from his job they were able to live comfortably, though it was not quite up to their 21st century standards.

The one person Amy had never stopped missing was her Raggedy man. At least she had been able to see her daughter again when River had dropped off the Melody Malone book for Amy to publish. She didn't regret her decision to let the angel take her. A life without Rory wasn't one she ever wanted to live. Nonetheless, she still missed the Doctor. She still half expected to hear the TARDIS materialize outside their widow. She had even cried a few times, late at night when she had been unable to find sleep. She knew Rory missed him too for all that they tried not to talk about the Doctor or the life they had been forced to leave behind. Sometimes she would find him staring out the window as though he too expected to see the TARDIS appear on the sidewalk out front.

Rory was standing by the counter making a sandwich as Amy entered the kitchen. It was a rare Saturday that they both had off from work. They were trying to make the most of it. They already had plans to go out to dinner but were still trying to decide what to do in the meantime.

"I still say we should go see a movie," Rory argued as he finished making his sandwich and handed Amy a plate with the sandwich he had made for her on it. She took a bite, swallowed, and said "Rory. We're both off for the first time in months. It's a gorgeous Saturday. And you want to spend it indoors." She just looked at him.

Rory put down his half eaten sandwich to better make his case. "We have the chance to see _It's a Wonderful Life_ in theaters, with all the people who are seeing it for the first time. You know I've always loved that movie." He picked up his sandwich again as he waited for Amy's retort. "Rory, we are stuck in the past as you very well know. We are going to have a hundred chances to go see old movies playing in theaters for the first time. There will not always be good enough weather to-"

Amy was cut off mid-sentence as a piece of paper landed on the counter. Both Ponds froze and Amy immediately stopped talking. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Nothing like this had happened to them since they had said goodbye to the Doctor. They glanced at each other and then each reached for the paper. The second their fingers touched the paper they disappeared.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who read this! I'm excited to write this story. All reviews are welcome even criticism. Seriously, even if you hate it if you could tell me what you hated about it that would great. I'm trying to improve my writing skills. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, life got busy. Also, I kept feeling like I wasn't getting their characterizations right. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Rose looked around the room as she observed where she and John had been transported. It was a square room with three couches and a TV. She moved to get up from the ground where she had landed upon entering the room. She looked up to see John offering his hand to help her stand up which she took. "Where are we?" she asked curiously. "I don't know. Someone or something must have transported us here," John responded, looking around the room as if to spot whoever had brought them there.

Before Rose could suggest her theory, two people appeared in the room, both of whom Rose thought she would never see again. It was impossible. "Mickey? Martha?" The two turn towards her, both wearing identical expressions of surprise and disbelief on their faces. Mickey was the first to speak "Rose, what are doing here? How can you be here?" Martha cut in, "I thought the Doctor had taken you back to that parallel universe."

Rose assumed the Doctor had at some point told them what he had done. "I have no idea how John-," she pointed to her husband in case they were confused, "and I ended up wherever we are. We were in the lab and a note appeared. John had to grab it of course," she rolled her eyes fondly, "so I grabbed it too in case he ended up somewhere dangerous."

Then Martha filled her and John in on what had happened to herself and Mickey. "The same thing happened to us. We were sitting in our living room and a note appeared. We touched it and ended up hear."

Rose had the noticed the 'our' and felt compelled to ask "You guys are living together?" She was looking at Mickey. Martha held up her hand which was sporting a ring. So did Mickey. "Married actually," he said proudly, "for about four years now."

Before Rose had time to properly process this news another person appeared in the room. She recognized the long military coat immediately. "Jack," she shouted. She ran the short distance to him, Martha, Mickey and John right behind her. When he saw them he smiled and said "Well if it isn't Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, and Mickey Mouse."

"Very funny," Mickey muttered, however he too appeared happy to see Jack. "Where are we?" Jack asked, "How did we get here? And how did you and the Doctor's clone leave your universe?" He looked worried at the thought of what could be powerful enough to break through the walls of the universe. "First of all, his name's John now," Rose replied angrily. Jack looked apologetic, something rare for him, which caused Rose to soften slightly.

John filled Jack in on what had happened to them, than Martha shared her and Mickey's story. "The same thing happened to me," Jack said. "I was in a bar and a note appeared in front of me. I took it and ended up in this room."

Martha took the lead, "So the same thing happened to all of us. The question is 'Does this have to with the Doctor?'" The others just looked at her. "Right, I thought so too. I wonder if there are any other people coming," she said as she looked around the room.

As if the room could somehow hear them, too people appeared in it. One was a red-head who looked in her late-thirties. The other was a man with light brown hair who looked around the same age as the women. Rose didn't recognize either of them, and from their reactions, she would guess that John, Mickey and Martha didn't recognize the couple either.

The red-head spoke first, "Who are you people? And how did we get here?" she asked warily. Jack decided to be the one to answer her. "I'm gonna take a guess you know the Doctor?" Both reacted with surprise. The man asked "You know the Doctor?" The women quickly added "Are we talking about the same person? Floppy hair, bowtie, young looking?"

Rose took over. "Yeah, we all know the Doctor, though he looked completely different when we knew him. He must have regenerated since then." Sadness appeared on her face as she spoke, however it was gone a moment later.

Rose filled them in on what had happened to her, John, Martha, Mickey and Jack. The woman introduced herself as Amy and the man as Rory. She confirmed Rose's suspicion that a note had appeared in front of them too and both had grabbed it.

Before anyone could ask more questions another note appeared. Amy grabbed it and read it out-loud.

_Dear Amy, Rory, Jack, John, and Rose,_

_I have gathered all of you here because something huge has recently happened to the Doctor. I thought his friends deserved to know. So all of you are going to sit down and watch the Doctor's adventures. His new companion is called Clara. If you have a question no one can answer just ask it out-loud and I will tell you._

_Sincerely,_

_The TARDIS_

Amazed and shocked everyone looked around the room. John was the first one to speak.

"Well I suppose we'll have to watch." Since they were all curious to see what had happened to the Doctor since they had each seen him, they sat down. Amy and Rory sat on the couch to the right. Martha, Mickey and Jack sat on the couch in front of the TV. Rose and John sat on the couch to the left. The screen turned on.

**[Outside Coal Hill Secondary School] **

**(A policeman is on his beat past the sign to I M Foreman's scrap yard at 76 Totter's Lane. Note - Chairman of the School Governors is I Chesterton.) **

"No, It can't be," said John, disbelief in his voice. Rose turned and asked "What John?"

He spoke to all of them. "One of the Doctor's first companions was a teacher named Ian Chesterton who worked at Coal Hill school. He'd be in his 80s now. I can't believe he still works there." Rose wasn't sure how to act. She didn't like to think about all the people who had traveled with the Doctor before her, other than Sarah Jane, who she liked.

**CLARA [OC]: Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one. Marcus Aurelius. **

**[Classroom] **

**The end of class bell rings. A young man rushes in as the other students leave. CLARA: Have you been running? **

**TOM: Are you okay? There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor. **

**CLARA: Did he leave an address? **

"So that must be Clara," said Amy. Since they had traveled on and off with the Doctor the Ponds weren't surprised that Clara would have a job and the Doctor would just pick her up. The others were since their Doctor had never done that with them.

**(He hands her a piece of paper. She grabs her motorcycle gear and leaves. The Tardis is parked on the side of a lonely country road. Clara sounds her horn and drives straight at it. The doors open to let her in.) **

**[Tardis] **

**(The Doctor is reading a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics.) **

**DOCTOR: Draught. **

**(Clara clicks her fingers and the doors close.) **

"Since when can you close the TARDIS doors like that?" Martha asked, surprised. Amy responded, "You mean the Doctor didn't do that when he traveled with you? He's done that since the first time I traveled with him."

The others pondered this. John sat silently, not wanting to bring up his encounter with River Song, and the guilt he still felt about her death.

**DOCTOR: Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars? **

**CLARA: Will there be cocktails? **

**DOCTOR: On the Moon. **

**CLARA: The Moon'll do. **

**(They laugh and embrace.) **

**DOCTOR: How's the new job? Teach anything good?**

"I can't believe that someone would choose to go to work every day when they could just stay with the Doctor." Rose commented. She couldn't believe that a companion wouldn't want to stay with the Doctor for as long as they were able to. She had wanted to stay forever.

"I had an everyday job, I was a nurse," Rory responded. "So did I, I was a model, then a writer," said Amy, in full agreement with her husband. "We would live our everyday lives for months, than the Doctor would just show up on our doorstep. We'd travel with him for a few weeks, and then he'd take us back to right after he had picked us up."

Rose, Martha, Mickey, and Jack gaped at her. "You mean the Doctor finally learned to fly the TARDIS properly? Mickey asked in astonishment. He remembered only too well when the Doctor accidently returned Rose a year after she left. The police had been convinced that Mickey had murdered her.

"Hey," John shouted, hurt, "the Doctor can fly the TARDIS just fine, right Amy?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," said Amy, remembering all the times she had to grab on to the console railing to avoid crashing into something. "But he's always been able to return me to right after I left. I've seen him do it loads of times, with many different people."

The others still couldn't believe it. John sat looking far too smug. Rose would have said something to him if she wasn't in a state of disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So I realized that last chapter I completely forgot to have Amy and Rory react to Eleven's outfit change, so I just kinda stuck it at the beginning of this chapter. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

**CLARA: No. Learn anything?**

**DOCTOR: Not a thing.**

"He's changed his jacket!" Amy exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock. She couldn't believe she had only just noticed. She turned towards her husband.

"You're right," Rory replied, "I can't believe we didn't notice immediately." They then noticed the others staring at them in confusion. They started to explain.

"The Doctor, our Doctor, he always wore a tweed jacket," said Rory. Amy added, "In all the years I've known him, I've rarely seen him without it, and I've never seen him wear a different jacket."

While everyone listened, Martha had a contemplative look on her face. When Amy finished speaking, Martha suggested her theory. "Maybe," she began, as all eyes turned towards her. She looked directly at Amy and Rory. "You never said how you came to stop traveling with the Doctor. Maybe he changed his outfit because it reminded him of you, and that made him too upset."

Amy looked devastated at the thought, Rory equally so. Amy spoke first, "The Doctor took us to New York City, but than an Angel took Rory."

Martha quickly said "A Weeping Angel?" Amy looked surprised "You've encountered them before?"

"Once, they trapped us in 1969, until this woman in 2007 was able to send the TARDIS back to us." At the Rose and Ponds' curious looks she said, "Another story for another time. You two go on."

Amy continued her story, "The Doctor and I were able to get to 1939 New York. But the Angels had been sending people to the past and feeding off their energy as the people grew old. The only way we could think of to break the paradox was for Rory to jump off the building."

The others gasped. Rose and Martha went pale, imagining that happening to their husbands.

Amy grimaced as she remembered the horrible feeling. "So I jumped too. It's together or not at all." She looked at Rory as she was speaking. "Though we didn't die then, we woke up in a New York City graveyard in 2012." She smiled bitterly, "The Doctor was so happy we were alive. Then Rory saw a grave with his name on it. He turned and an Angel took him again."

The others looked stunned wondering how they were together. "The Doctor couldn't get him because we had seen Rory date of death. I knew I had to try to find him. I couldn't live without him. The Doctor begged me to stay with him in the TARDIS, but I said goodbye and let the Angel take me. It was the hardest moment of my life." She took Rory's hand in hers, "I landed next to Rory in 1938. I don't regret my decision, but we both miss the Doctor so much."

The others were shocked and sadden. Mickey was the first to speak, "Well that's definitely why he changed his outfit. His other clothes must have reminded him too much of you two." The Ponds looked at each other and Amy said sorrowfully, "I'm just glad he was able to find another companion and move on from us, at least somewhat. Clara's good for him." Amy decided not to mention that the Doctor was still wearing her glasses, not wanting to add to the melancholy feeling in the room.

**(They slap palms. Alert. Tardis interference detected.) **

**CLARA: What's happening? **

**DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa. We're taking off, but the engines aren't going. **

**(Because the Tardis has been grabbed by a lifting grapple from a helicopter.)**

"What the hell is happening?" Jack shouted in disbelief.

**PILOT [OC]: Windmill Eleven to Greyhouse leader. Blue Eagle is airborne. Ready to receive. We're on our way. **

**[Outside the White Tower] **

**OSGOOD: Hello? Kate Stewart's phone. Oh, hold on. Excuse me. Ma'am. Ma'am! **

**KATE: The ravens are looking a bit sluggish. Tell Malcolm they need new batteries.**

"Kate," Amy exclaimed. She was happy to see the women who had helped herself, Rory and the Doctor the last time Amy had been in her own time period.

At the same time John whispered "Kate Stewart." It was as if he was not even aware he had spoken aloud. Rose, who was sitting right next to him and therefore heard what he had said, asked "Do you know her?" John looked at her. "Yes, she's the daughter of an old friend of the Doctor's. Though I haven't seen the Brig in a long time," John said, lost in his memories.

Rose tried to process what John had just told her. Today she seemed to be learning a lot about the people who had traveled with the Doctor before her, a subject both the Doctor and John were usually reluctant to talk about. It was hard to imagine that there were people who had at one point been as close to the Doctor as she had been, people whom he had never even mentioned.

John looked at Amy and Rory. "You've met her?" Amy responded, "Yes, during the Year of the Slow Invasion. She's the head of UNIT. The Doctor was happy to see her."

"Yeah, he would have been," John responded. He would have loved to meet the Brig's daughter.

**OSGOOD: It's him. Sorry, it's your personal phone, but, well, I recognised the ring tone. It's him, isn't it? **

**(She gets a bit breathless as she hand the phone over.)**

**KATE: Inhaler. **

**(Her assistant uses her inhaler. Notice the very long multicoloured scarf wrapped around her neck.) **

**KATE: Doctor, hello. We found the Tardis in a field. I'm having it brought in. **

**[Tardis] **

**(The Doctor is hanging out of the door, using the external emergency telephone.) DOCTOR: No kidding. **

**KATE [OC]: Where are you? **

**(He holds the phone up towards the helicopter as they fly up the Thames.) **

**[Outside the White Tower / Tardis] **

**KATE: Oh, my god! Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there. Come on.**

"Wow, I can't believe they didn't realize the Doctor was still in there," Jack exclaimed. _How could someone have not checked if anyone was inside before they went and picked it up?_ he thought. The others nodded their agreement, stunned by the events on the screen.

**PILOT [OC]: Roger. New heading two zero seven. Changing course. **

**(The turn sends the Doctor out of the door. Clara manages to grab hold of his feet.) **

**KATE: Doctor, can you hear me? I don't think he can hear me. **

**DOCTOR: Next time, would it kill you to knock? **

**KATE: I'm having you taken directly to the scene. Doctor, hello, are you okay? **

**DOCTOR: Whoa! I'm just going to pop you on hold. **

**(He changes position to hang onto the base of the Tardis with his hands.) **

**KATE: Doctor? **

**CLARA: Doctor! **

**(They fly to -) **

**(Trafalgar Square] **

**SOLDIER: Atten - shun! **

**(The Doctor drops down before the Tardis is lowered to the ground and salutes Kate, Osgood and the squad of UNIT soldiers waiting for him.) **

**DOCTOR: Why am I saluting? **

**KATE: Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT **

**DOCTOR: Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up. **

**CLARA: That probably sounded better in his head.**

"Of course the Doctor acts like this happens every day," Rose said, exasperated. "Even for him, this probably doesn't happen that often." It was just like the Doctor to act like this was nothing out of the ordinary. She supposed that so many weird and unusual things happened to him that nothing surprised him anymore.

**KATE: I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First.**

"Wait, the Doctor and I ran into Queen Elizabeth the First when we visited Shakespeare. She ordered him to be beheaded. I asked what he'd done to her but he said he hadn't done it yet," said Martha. She had wondered what exactly the Doctor had done to make the Queen want to kill him.

"Why does that always happen to the Doctor?" Rory asked, exasperatedly. The Doctor always seemed to be meeting people out of order which got him into trouble.

Though that thought reminded him of his daughter whom he hadn't seen since she had helped them get settled into their life in New York. At least he would see her again when she gave them her book to be published. He tried, since he had that day in Manhattan to not think about how much he missed his daughter, how much he missed all of his family they left behind.

**CLARA: The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First? **

**KATE: Her credentials are inside. **

**(The Doctor is about to break the seal on the message when Kate points back to the National Gallery.) **

**KATE: No. Inside. **

**DOCTOR: (to Osgood) Nice scarf. **

**KATE: What's our cover story for this? **

**OSGOOD: Er, Derren Brown. **

**KATE: Again? **

**OSGOOD: Oh, we've sent him flowers. **

**(The Doctor and Kate head up the steps to the gallery.) **

**SOLDIER: Atten-shun! Right, I want a secure perimeter around the gallery. **

**[National Gallery] **

**CLARA: Did you know her, Elizabeth the First? **

**DOCTOR: Unified Intelligence Task Force. **

**CLARA: Sorry? **

**DOCTOR: This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien. **

**CLARA: What, like you? **

**DOCTOR: I work for them. **

**CLARA: You have a job?**

"The Doctor works for UNIT?" Rose asked John, skeptically. She looked at her husband as she waited for his response. He scratched the back of his neck as he answered. "Well, when the Doctor was in his third incarnation, he was exiled to Earth by the Time Lords. So, he ended up reluctantly helping out UNIT whenever there was an alien invasion. Which," he said, rolling his eyes, "of course, happened frequently. You Earth lot can't seem to go more than a couple of weeks without getting invaded by some alien culture."

"You mean there was actually a time when you spent years stuck on Earth and you didn't go insane?" asked Amy. She remembered when the Doctor spent a month living with her and Rory. He was bored out of his mind and they had to constantly find things for him to do so he wouldn't get himself into trouble while they were at work. Although they tried not to leave him alone too often, knowing that the Doctor getting himself into trouble was inevitable.

**DOCTOR: Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job. **

**CLARA: You don't have a job. **

**DOCTOR: I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now. **

**CLARA You never have a job. **

**DOCTOR: I do. I do. **

**(A painting is unveiled of an alien Citadel on fire and under attack.)**

John paled, immediately recognizing the scene from the painting. Rose noticed his reaction and grabbed his hand. "Is that Gallifrey during the Time War?" she asked him, softly. He nodded, but couldn't bring himself to speak, too caught up in the memories. Rose knew it was better not to push the issue, so she simply tightened her grip on his hand, to remind him he wasn't alone anymore.

The others were also astonished that there could be a painting of Gallifrey during the Time War.

**KATE: Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor. **

**CLARA: But, but that's not possible. **

**DOCTOR: No more. **

**KATE: That's the title. **

**DOCTOR: I know the title. **

**KATE: Also known as Gallifrey Falls. **

**DOCTOR: This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place. **

**CLARA: Obviously. **

**DOCTOR: It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city. **

**CLARA: But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D. **

**(She steps forward and we can see that she is correct.) **

**DOCTOR: Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen. **

**KATE: Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance. **

**(The Doctor takes Clara's hand.) **

**CLARA: You okay? **

**DOCTOR: He was there. **

**CLARA: Who was? **

**DOCTOR: Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about. **

**CLARA: I don't understand. **

**DOCTOR: I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me.**

No one said a word. None of them wanted to make John talk about the Time War, remembering how much the Doctor hated to talk about it. They couldn't believe that they were going to find out about the Time War. They weren't sure they wanted to know how exactly the Doctor had ended both the Daleks and the Time Lords.

**[Arcadia]**

**(We get treated to the battle scene with fleeing civilians, buildings being destroyed, flying Daleks and soldiers firing at them. Lots of explosions and deaths.)**

"That was the Time War?" Martha asked, aghast. "That's horrible." She had always known the Time War was truly horrific, but no description from the Doctor could really prepare her for what she was seeing on the screen.

Rose glanced at John, as he still had not spoken. She had known that Time War was awful, but found she had never been able to picture just how absolutely appalling and heartbreaking it had been. She hoped this wouldn't be too traumatic for John. Her husband, like the Doctor, had always become closed off when subject of the Time War came up. On most subjects he was much more communicative than the Doctor had ever been, but this was the one topic he could not talk to her about, not yet.

Amy caught Rory's eyes, and she could tell he was thinking the same thing she was thinking. Their Doctor had not talked much about the Time War, most likely in an attempt to forget about it. Amy had been told that there was a horrendous war and the Doctor had to kill everyone involved.

However, she had not thought about the realities of war, the fire and the desolation. About all the living, breathing people who had died, many long before the Doctor destroyed Gallifrey. Now she actually knew why the Doctor had behaved so oddly that day in Churchill's bucker. It must have been horrible to see the Daleks again after all the atrocities they had committed

Rory thought many of the same things Amy did, but he also was reminded of his time as a Roman Centurion, guarding the Pandorica, Most of the time he didn't even think about it, but sometimes the memories of that alternate universe came back to him. Although nothing he did was as gruesome as the Time War, it was still difficult to think about. He then took Amy's hand into his own. She smiled at him and looked back at the screen.

Sitting next to his wife, Mickey had trouble believing he was indeed watching part of the Time War. The Doctor had never spoken much about the Time War to him, but he had heard about it from Rose, and later Martha too. They had said that it was horrible, but that had not braced him for how disturbing it was to look at the devastation the Daleks had caused on Gallifrey. He felt sick thinking about all the people who died in the War.

Jack was reminded of the wars he had fought in. None had been as grisly as the Time War had been. He now understood, even better than he had before, why the Doctor never talked about the Time War or Gallifrey.

John was lost in his memories of that horrible day. He tightened his grip on Rose's hand.

**DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate.**

**SOLDIER: Message for the High Council, Priority Omega. Arcadia has fallen. I repeat, Arcadia has fallen.**

**(He sees the Type 40 Tardis with the stuck chameleon circuit, and its occupant comes towards him. It is the War Doctor.)**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! All reviews (minus flames) are welcome, including constructive criticism. A special thanks to all those who favorited/followed/reviewed this story. You guys inspired me to actually finish this chapter.**


End file.
